<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shark and The Seagull by Kobaso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474643">The Shark and The Seagull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso'>Kobaso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tekken (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a young bored noble whose life got upside down by a hot-headed pirate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwoarang/Kazama Jin (Tekken), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shark and The Seagull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I started another fanfic-<br/>This one will be even more self-indulgent so you'll see a lot of Tekken characters. (Tekken is a special interest-). I also wanted to write a pirate AU, that's how this fic was born. </p><p>I put the tags beforehand but they will apply to later chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was blowing, bringing the saline smell from the ocean with it to Jin's nostrils. Jin was bored. Deeply bored. This wasn't unusual to him but for some reason, the feeling was today almost unbearable. He had work to do regarding the properties his family possesses even though he didn't feel like it at all. He gets on with it anyway, only to kill his boredom.</p><p>A boat was sailing slowly and safely into the harbor. We could read the name on the hull, <em>L'Espoir. </em>A young man with mid-length black hair wearing an eye-patch over his right eye was standing in the front part of the boat, looking at the land he was soon going to stand on. He was listening to the soothing noise of the waves. Then, the craft stopped abruptly, making the man stagger. He barely caught himself on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>—  Hey! Don't hurt the Lady! The one-eyed man screamed at one of his sailors.</p><p>—  No daydreaming during sailing. You should know that, captain. One of them replied.</p><p>That sailor was blonde, muscular with scars all over his left arm. He could afford a bit of cheekiness to his captain, being friends with him even before sailing on the same ship.</p><p> </p><p>—  Haha, are you planning to a mutiny, Steve? The captain replied jokingly.</p><p>—  I would never do that to a friend, Hwoarang.</p><p>—  Hey! Stop fooling around, just fucking help me. Another man, brown-haired, complained under his breath.</p><p>—  Calm down, Miguel! I'm coming right away!</p><p> </p><p>And Steve left Hwoarang's side with those words to help with the sailing. After a few more minutes, the craft was sailed and the seamen could finally set their foot on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>—  Aaaah finally! I thought I was going mad being on the sea for months! Hwoarang exclaimed.</p><p>—  We could have done sooner if someone didn't have one hell of a bounty on their head in several lands! Miguel mumbled, looking at Hwoarang.</p><p> </p><p>Hwoarang shot a look at his bearded friend but ignored his snarky remark and laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>—  Let's go! It's free time! Make sure you come back safe and sound. And don't stand out. For once. Hwoarang declared.</p><p> </p><p>The crew gave a surprised look to him. <em>He is one to talk. </em>They thought. But they didn't say it out loud. All of them only nodded and went to town.</p><p>Hwoarang was now by himself at the town center. He was looking through all the booths aligned in front of him. Everything was sold here: rare fabrics such as silk, cashmere. Expensive golden jewels, weapons, and so on. This was what he would call a paradise. Caelfall didn't get the nickname "The paradise of pirates" for nothing. As he was looking through the market, he bumped into someone.</p><p> </p><p>—  Ah- Sorry, pal. Hwoarang said right away.</p><p>—  Tsk, "pal"? Who do you think you are?</p><p>Hwoarang looked at the person talking to him. It was an elderly man looking at him with complete disdain. His hair was completely white and he had a mustache of the same color. The old man was accompanied by another man, way younger than him. He looked around Hwoarang's age, with black hair and dark eyes. He was about his height too.</p><p> </p><p>The old man sighed.</p><p> </p><p>—  We really should make the entries to this country way more restrictive. We wouldn't have so many air-heads like you, right, Jin?</p><p> </p><p>He said about Hwoarang looking at the black-haired man. Both walked away after those words. Hwoarang gritted his teeth, his blood boiling. He couldn't say anything before the men took their leave. </p><p>He had to let it go and walked back the street.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dropping my writing <a href="https://twitter.com/_Kobaso">Twitter</a> again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>